The present invention relates to liquid drainage systems.
Liquid drainage systems for draining urine from a patient's bladder are known. In one form, such systems have a suprapubic catheter extending through the abdominal wall to the bladder, and urine drains from the bladder through the catheter into a collection bag connected to a proximal end of the catheter outside the patient's body. However, it has been found that the length of catheter outside the patient's body has a tendency to kink or twist which may close a lumen in the catheter and render the system inoperable.